If You Find Me
by anotherchance100
Summary: Callie disappears leaving her family to think she has run away again. What if that's not the case? What has happened to Callie? Rated M for violence and just because I'm not 100% sure where this is going yet. No pairings except Stef/Lena.
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning or The end?

**Chapter 1**

Callie had been absent from the Fosters-Adams household for almost 48 hours now. As far as they could tell, she ran away. They had got in touch with everyone they thought she knew, checked places where she would go and Stef had officially filed a police report with the station she worked out, setting out APB to their state and those surrounding.

Jude sat quietly at the kitchen table. His thoughts firing like gunfire. Each thought trying to pinpoint where Callie would go, and why. Was this because of him? He couldn't help but think, last time this happened he took total blame for why, but this time, he didn't know, he couldn't think of anything he had done to push her like this.

Lena glanced at the clock, and back to Jude. She could feel the ache in his body, the worry, and the fear. It was written all over him, in his expression, in his posture, in his breathing. He had been sitting in that same spot for hours, nothing she or anyone could say would calm him, let him breathe, they needed to find Callie. Not just for Callie's sake, but for Jude's.

Stef had just walked in through the door, causing Jude and Lena to jump, searching for answers all over the blondes face. They couldn't find anything but sadness, hopelessness, and fear. Lena and Stef couldn't help but let their minds slip to why Callie would leave, but Stef kept thinking this was so out of the ordinary, things had been going relatively good, Callie was so close to being adopted.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Stef says, her eyes welling up with tears, begging to pour down her face. She looks at Jude and Lena, telling herself she has to be strong for them, she is the cop, and she can't stand here and cry. But this was her daughter – this was Callie. They had got so close, and she didn't understand. "Maybe we should head to bed for the night, we all need rest. We'll keep on looking in the morning, it's all we can do right now. Every cop is out looking that they can spare," Stef says, desperation in her words. She wanted to keep searching but she knew she had to take care of the family she had right now, she had her other family where she worked looking for Callie and they had sent her home, told her to get rest, the last thing she wanted to do. But there was truth in what they said, she was exhausted.

Lena finally got Jude to go upstairs minutes later, she knew in her mind he may not sleep, but he needed to at least try. This boy was officially her son now, but he always felt like that to her anyway. The moment she met him, it all clicked. She tucked him in, rubbing her hands over his forehead and into his hair, trying to calm him, to let him slip into sleep. She could feel his body relax, his forehead and eyebrows release tension as he slipped into a heavy sleep. She carefully got up and closed the door quietly, heading back downstairs to find Stef.

Stef looks up sensing another presence in the kitchen, it's Lena. "You should sleep," Stef says, directing it towards Lena, Stef looks down to a cup of coffee in her hand she had just poured. "I'm going to stay up for a little while longer, try and relax, then I'll be up." She pauses, "Please, sleep baby." She needs one of them to be in a clear head state if anything happens, sleep deprivation is not a clear state of mind.

Lena nods, sensing Stef needs time by herself to ponder her thoughts, and agrees to go upstairs and slip in bed, God knows she needs sleep. But the worry in the pit of her stomach may not let that happen. She disappears up the stairs, finding the house quiet.

Hours had passed and nothing. Stef had drank almost a full pot of coffee and decided on going to the living room, trying to find comfort in the couch and the light of the TV, she turned on the captions so she didn't have to wake anyone. Muting the tv before it could make noise. She lay her head back and felt the exhaustion consume her, she fought to stay awake but the darkness took over.

It seemed like she had been asleep for a minute when she hear a noise, her eyes popping open realizing she had fallen asleep. She got up to follow the noise, and that's when she found the source. It was the door handle of their front door, the lock jiggling, keeping whoever on the other side out. Her mind flew into cop mode, still in her uniform and belt, armed with her weapon, she carefully reaches back not trying to make any noise to scare her family sleeping soundly above, and she draws her weapon. Unlocking the door slowly, guarding herself, she slowly opens the door. Nothing could prepare her for what was on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2 - Scared to Death

**Chapter 2**

The darkness pours around them, standing in the doorway in fixed positions. Stef isn't sure if she is seeing right, she stares ahead but the darkness makes her squint, she lowers her gun to her side slowly, reaches to her right flicking on the outside porch lights. The darkness from around her goes away, but she chokes on her breath, her body freezes, the darkness has gone from around her to inside of her, emotionally. She tries to speak but something stops the words from leaving her lips. Her mouth is open as if she is talking, but nothing sounds. The person in front of her collapses to the ground, but not loud enough to wake anyone.

Stef steps out onto the porch of the house, scooping up the person in front of her. The person, the figure, no – the girl, the broken girl, the child, it was Callie.

She quietly gets them inside, scanning their surroundings before shutting the door and locking it. She isn't sure what to do first, call 911, or try and talk to Callie. She was in rough shape, her physical appearance was what made her second guess who was standing in the doorway – she looked like someone else. Or maybe it was Stef's mind hoping this was someone else.

She gently lays her on the couch, gets on her knees beside the couch, "Callie?" she whispers. She stares into her eyes to find them blank. How did she get here, how did she make it here? She needed to get her to a hospital, now.

Callie says nothing, stares ahead, blank as an unwritten book.

Stef reaches to her pocket and pulls out her cellphone, dialing 911 and quickly explaining the situation and to notify everyone that she was with her and they needed a police presence, as she was unsure where the person who did this to her baby was. As the call ends, her mind jumps to Lena, the kids, she needs to inform them. Instead of waking everyone, she dials Lena's personal cell number.

"Stef? Where are you?" Lena sounds groggy on the line.

"Downstairs…" Stef says, not knowing how to put this. "It's Callie. She's here." She says, and can hear Lena stirring upstairs, "come quietly." With that, she ends the call. She looks in front of her, to her daughter, lying still, "Callie? Please, give me a sign you are okay. Help is on the way." Stef begins to feel the tears slide down her face, unwillingly of course. "You're safe, I'm here, I'm not going to let anyone, ever, hurt you. I'm never going to leave your side."

"M-" Callie chokes out, just a slight sound, her voice cracks and her stomach threatens to come up her throat, she doesn't care, "Mom." She gets it out, feeling proud, she hasn't spoke in what seems like years. Her fight or flight kicks in suddenly, hearing someone coming down the steps, as her eyes dart around the room, and her body jolts into an up-right position. Stef can see the fear in her eyes, and tries to sooth her, telling her she is safe. Lena slowly approaches the two of them.

Lena stands just seconds away, taking in the state and condition of Callie, their oldest daughter. Disheveled, bruised, dirt coating her visible skin, torn clothes, shaky limbs, wide eyes. Lena steps closer, trying not to startle Callie. She leans down next to Stef, her breath quietly shaking. Lena looks at Stef searching for answers. Stef looks back to Callie.

"The ambulance should be here soon, baby," Stef says, trying to soothe her and assure she will be taken care of. "I'm going to stay with you, every step of the way, I promise," she reaches her hand towards Callie's knee, and gently places it on Callie. All she wants to do is save her baby and to kill whoever did this to her.

"No cops," Callie blurts out, feeling the panic rise in her chest. She could not have the police knowing this, but wait, Stef is the police. She feels her breath stumble over and her body beginning to shiver with sweat, her hands shake even more than they have just minutes before, as if that were possible. His words echo in her head, 'If you tell anyone, you and your family are as good as dead.' She hears his laughter, feels his hands climbing and studying every inch of her body. She snaps back as the window lights up with blue, red and white lights. Her heart jumps into over-drive. Trying to figure out what she has done, she feels as though she has just killed her family, the police would know in seconds, and then he would know, and then, they were doomed. Her mind raced, trying to think of an excuse. It came with nothing, she couldn't cover this up.

Stef brought herself to the door, unlocked it as two uniformed cops stepped in, Stef's eyes meeting their gaze as she brought their eyes to Callie. They look at Stef for answers, but Stef says nothing, she ushers the paramedics in as they come in with their kits and a stretcher.

Lena looks at Callie who is panicking with all of this. She hears the other teenagers who have woke up with this noise and commotion and see's them peaking around the corner of the stairs, she couldn't let them see Callie like this; she knew Callie wouldn't want them to see her in this state. Lena looks at Callie as the paramedics approach and she goes to the stairs where the other children are, trying to get them back upstairs. Stef's eyes glance to Lena, trying to tell her something.

The paramedics look over Callie, trying not to touch her and startle her, as it was clear she had been through a lot. They look at one another and say something about a 'load-and-go'. Callie has no idea what they are talking about, her eyes fixated on Stef, pleading for her help.

Stef helps Callie up, but she can tell she is too weak to walk. She picks her up as she did earlier, and carries her out towards the ambulance, completely ignoring the stretcher. The paramedics follow behind as they climb into the back of the ambulance, which had been left opened. Once the stretcher is reloaded and the paramedics had taken their places, Stef places Callie down on the stretcher as the other paramedic closed the doors to the ambulance. Stef could see Lena coming behind, car keys in hand ready to follow behind.

The bright lights of the ambulance had been a shock to Callie's eyes. She looked down to her body and could see everything it had been through. She felt desperate, embarrassed, but most of all, helpless. She looked to Stef and saw that she was crying. She reaches out her hand to comfort her. Stef holds on tight, not ever wanting to let go; they do this the whole way to the hospital.

* * *

Seriously need reviews.. not too sure about this. Pleaseee :)


	3. Chapter 3 - I have been here before

**Chapter 3**

"IV is inserted, fluids and pain medication being pushed, x-ray's ordered and done, just waiting for the results. Once we get you stable enough, you can go over your statement with the police, no rush, don't worry sweetie, you'll be fine," says the Nurse, checking her bag of fluids connected to her IV, pushing buttons on the machine before walking out of the room.

Stef and Lena sit starring at Callie, waiting for anything. She hasn't said one word since she has been wheeled into the hospital from the ambulance. They don't want to push her so they wait.

Minutes later, Callie turns to look at Stef and Lena, she looks a little better, her cheeks are starting to regain color and the pained look from her face has lessened, and she had stopped clutching her stomach. "I really don't want to talk to the police," she says, sighing, "I don't want them involved in this." Callie says, trying to not let on why she wants this. She turns her head back and looks at the ceiling.

"We have to find out who did this.." Lena starts, "they have to be punished, put in prison," Lena continues, "they are only here to help you and protect you."

"She is right, Callie. The sooner we talk to them and give them something to go on, the quicker this will be all over with." Stef adds in, backing Lena up, trying to give Callie insight.

Callie's thoughts begin jumping. How does she tell them this, how does she explain what happened, what is she going to tell the police, would he really come back for them? She was going to have to let them in sooner or later, the fear was paralyzing though. Why did he let her get away? He didn't even come after me, what does that mean? She felt too tired to fight with everything, she wanted to give in, tell them what happened. Just as she was about to open her mouth, a doctor came in the room.

"Hi, Callie. I'm Dr. Peckford, I've been assigned to your case and I'm the attending physician on in the ER tonight." She says, looking down at the chart she is holding, which already seems to have so many pages. "I ordered you some pain meds and started you on fluids, as you were looking pretty worn out and pale, and the nurse here told me you were in pain." She pauses, "we ran some x-ray's as you know, and I've found multiple concerns. You have two broken ribs and some intense bruising around that area," she looks up, trying to get through to Callie, see if she is listening, she seems so disconnected. "There is nothing we can really do to help you with that, besides manage the pain, they will heal on their own with time and rest. You have to take it easy though, especially for the next couple of weeks," she looks up again, "do you know how you got these?" She says, looking at both Stef and Lena for a signal of explanation. "I can tell you're uncomfortable, but it would really help how I continue my treatment and how I can help you if you tell me what has happened." She is worried for this girl, clearly.

Callie didn't know what to say. She didn't know where to start. How much or how little she should say. Everyone was waiting for a response, they just want to help is all I kept telling myself. "I," Callie began, beginning to cry, "I don't know what to say."

Stef moves closer to Callie, putting her hand on her arm, "it's okay, baby. No one is going to hurt you. No one is mad. Just please tell us what happened." Her voice was almost begging.

"I don't know, I was leaving school and missed the bus, so I started to walk home. I didn't want to bother anyone to pick me up. I almost got as far as our street, when someone behind me grabbed me. I tried to run and get away but I just, froze, I couldn't." Callie felt shame in everything she said, everyone was watching her, waiting for her to continue. The look of terror on Stef and Lena's faces, and the nurse and doctor sending sympathetic, worried looks. I woke up somewhere but it was too dark to see, I could hear people talking and I tried to move but I couldn't. I was in so much pain, too much pain to move."

"Pain where?" The doctor says.

"My stomach and my head, mostly," Callie says, trying to remember.

The doctor writes down a few notes, and looks up again, waiting for me to go on.

"I felt like I was there forever." Callie says, her eyes blank once again. "I think I blacked out again, because when I woke up," Callie says, not wanting to go on, not wanting to admit what had happened, she closes her eyes and tries to go somewhere else. Tries to pretend no one is around.

"Callie, baby," Stef says, "what happened when you woke up?"

Callie opens her eyes, turning to Stef, "everything," she says coldly, turning her eyes away from everyone. She needed to escape.

So much flashed through their minds, they watched Callie intently, trying to figure out what she meant.

"We're going to run a few more tests," the doctor interrupts the silence, "just to rule out some things." The doctor looks towards the nurse, seeing if she has anything to add.

"Callie, we are going to run a CT on your head, blood tests, and try to collect evidence for the police," the nurse paused, "so we will scrape under your nails, and take photograph's of your injuries. Is there anything else you think we should do that would help you?" Callie shook her head, not making eye contact. The nurse turned towards Stef and Lena, "could I talk to one of you outside, please?" She motioned to the door.

"I can stay," Lena said, looking at Stef, not wanting to leave Callie alone.

The doctor, nurse and Stef all left the room, closing the door behind them.

The doctor looked at Stef, hesitating, but she knew she had to ask. "Do we have your permission to perform a sexual assault kit, to rule that out," she said, looking to Stef for answers.

This hadn't occurred to Stef at all, that couldn't have happened to her again, Stef had been so focused on the bruises and scrapes and had concluded that Callie was badly beaten. She didn't know what to say, she wanted to talk to Callie. "Would I be able to talk with my daughter for a minute? I just don't want to put her through that, if not necessary," Stef says, knowing the process as a cop all too well.

They nod back at Stef, backing off to give her some privacy. Stef tries to think of a way to ask Callie if this was necessary. There was no right way, but she had to find out. She took a deep breath and stepped back into the room, closing the door gently behind her. She smiled at Lena entering, and Callie looked to see whom it was, and Stef tried to smile at her. She hated what she was about to do.

Stef dragged her chair so it was right next to the head of Callie's bed, she sat down and looked at her hands. She didn't know how to keep Callie comfortable. "Callie, I have to ask you something," she said, her voice almost shaking. "It might be uncomfortable, but I just need a yes or no, you don't need to say anything else," she tried to make this as easy for her as possible, trying to put herself in Callie's shoes. "There is a test the doctor wants to do. I don't know how you feel about it, I just want to know if it's okay or if you think you need it done," she could see the fear flash over Callie's eyes. She took a deep breath, "it's a sexual assault kit, also known as a rape kit," Stef says, trying to make herself clear.

Callie breathes in deeply, "what would they do?"

Lena looks to Stef, immediately clicking in to what their daughter had just almost admitted. "They would look over your skin with a black light, take swabs and look for injuries and evidence, do a urine test and would provide you with some pills to prevent anything if you consented to taking them. You can stop the exam at any time; we don't have to be in here for it if you don't want us too. It's up to you, sweetie, but if you need it, I would advise you do it. To make sure you are okay," Stef's voice shakes, quite obviously, as she finishes explaining what she could remember of the process.

Callie goes through everything in her mind; she knew she needed to have it done, because she was pretty sure she was not okay. Saying she wanted to have it done was admitting that it happened, they had been supportive when she had told them about Liam the first time. Oh god, Liam. The thought of him brought bile to her throat, she leaned to the side looking for the bowl they had left if she had to get sick when they administered the pain meds, and she grabbed it and dispelled her stomach contents. Stef had come closer and pushed her hair off of her face, holding the dish in front of her. It was confirmed; Callie had been not only physically assaulted, but sexually. Again.

"Sorry," Callie says, leaning back as Stef takes the dish away, "I'm gross," she says, looking down.

Stef knew she not only meant about the vomiting, she meant about what happened. Her stomach sank, and she could tell Lena was not holding up well either by the look on her face. Stef leaned in, Lena not far behind, "you will never be gross, baby," Stef says, "I love you no matter what. We will get through this, just like we did last time."

They stay like this for almost a minute, Callie's sobs becoming louder and louder. There is a knock on the door and the doctor steps in, Stef looks back to them and nods, giving them consent to do what they had to do.

* * *

Longest chapter yet.  
Life hits you in the face sometimes, it really does.  
Please review.  
And thanks to everyone who has followed/fave'd. :) xo


	4. Chapter 4 - The Kit

**Warning:** this chapter is a bit graphic, proceed at your own discretion. Rated M for a reason.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

About 15 minutes later, the nurse returns with a new unfamiliar face. Stef figured this was the sexual assault nurse.

"Hi Callie, I'm Melissa, I'm one of the nurses here. I'll be doing the kit with Katie," she motioned to the nurse, I hadn't caught her name until name. Melissa looked for a sign from Callie that she understood.

Callie was sitting up in her bed now, propped up on pillows. She nodded her head. She felt a shiver go up her spine and all the hairs on her body stood up. She hoped no one had seen this.

"We would usually do it in another room, but since you're all hooked up here, we brought everything here so we could move this along quickly for you," Melissa said, looking between all faces in the room, "we try to make this as comfortable and easy as possible, try to minimize anxiety, because of that we usually only allow one person besides us to be present, that is – if you want anyone in here with you, which some people don't and that's okay, we will be here every step of the way."

Callie didn't know what she wanted. She knew Stef had probably gone through this before with other people as she was a cop. Lena looked tired and emotionally exhausted. Maybe they both needed a break. But she really didn't want to do this by herself. She looked at Stef, knowing that's who she wanted, but she didn't know how to ask for her.

"Callie, is it okay if I stay?" Stef says, trying to help her out, sensing what her eyes were saying, hoping she was right. "Lena could go and grab us something to drink or eat for when you are done?"

Callie simply agreed, not wanting to eat but she was really thirsty. Even with all the fluids being administered through her IV.

Lena kissed Stef and Callie on the top of their heads and left the room, closing the door behind her. She was glad she got to escape for a little bit, she could call and check on the other kids and finally indulge in the hunger that her stomach had been aching with.

Katie moved to close the blinds to the room as Melissa took out some gloves and put them on, handing another pair to Katie. Setting out everything they needed on the small table besides her.

"I will explain every step as we go, and if you have any problems or questions, don't be afraid to ask, or if you are scared or anxious, please let us know, we don't want to cause you anymore stress than possible," Melissa says, smiling at Callie, she could almost see the anxiety in Callie's eyes. "First, I'm going to turn off the lights, and I will ask you to get undressed as I shine a black light over your skin and check for certain things," Melissa states, calmly, as if rehearsed.

Callie nods, signaling them to go ahead. Not wanting to return to the darkness, but she could feel Stef holding onto her hand beside her. As embarrassing as this was going to be, she didn't want to be alone. She watched as Melissa moved for the light switch switching them off, the darkness made Callie's heart pound. The black light had lit up and Melissa moved in closer, Katie on her heels.

"Okay, I'm going to go from head to toe," Melissa said, "is it okay if I touch your neck?" Melissa could sense Callie nodding. Melissa moved Callie's hair, shining the light all around her head and neck. Katie passed her a swab and she swabbed at her neck. "We just found a spot on your neck here, that's why we're swabbing it," Stef looked over at what was showing up under the black light, saliva, she guessed. It made her shutter. Thank God Callie couldn't see that was all she could think.

As they went on, they asked Callie to remove the gown she had on so they could go over her body completely. This took about 10 minutes, and they had collected more swabs. Labeling as they go.

"Okay, that's the first part done. You're doing really good, Callie," Melissa said as she turned the lights on again, Callie's face was flushed, assumingly from embarrassment. "Next, we are going to do a more physical examination. This is usually the harder part for people, and it's okay to be scared, and it is perfectly fine for you to ask us to pause or stop altogether what we are doing. We have a few questions before we go on though, so we can narrow down what areas we need to examine most and to exclude others."

Callie felt so nervous she felt sick. She looked to Stef for comfort, and found it in her eyes, but she was scared. "I'm scared," she blurts out, regretting she said it.

"That's perfectly normal, Callie. Most people are of this part, but it's actually quite quick. You don't have to be embarrassed, this is our job, remember, and all we want is to help you." Melissa tries to comfort her.

Callie nods, for them to go ahead and ask.

"We need to know where exactly you were assaulted," Melissa says. Sensing Callie's reluctance to answer, she tries to be more specific. "Was there any oral contact?"

Callie turns red and looks down, trying to avoid their looks. She flashes back to when everything was happened, hears his words, 'this will be good if you cooperate, I'll be the best you ever had', she shivers at the thought of it. Feeling the silence around her tense up, she quickly nods, trying to move on this process. She avoids Stef's look, she feels disgusting.

Stef feels her face burn up, the anger flowing through her body. She tries to get Callie to look at her, but she doesn't even glance up at her. How could someone do that to someone? Then she remembers back to her police studies, but she didn't want to her the psychology of this, she just wanted to find the person who did this, and protect her baby. He had violated her, even more than the last time. Stef hoped that was all he had done.

"Okay," Melissa says, writing down something on the paper she has in front of her. Katie prepares swabs.

Callie hoped that was all they asked. They could probably get all of the evidence just from that, she thought. They didn't need to know the rest, they probably won't ask.

"Anywhere else?" Melissa asks, interrupting Callie's too-good-to-be-true thought.

Callie cringes, but nods compliantly, keeping her eyes fixated on her legs in front of her.

"Vaginally?" Melissa asks.

Callie nods, "that's it," she said, trying to break away from this conversation. Wishing she had never consented to doing this. She was so embarrassed, she felt so dirty, and weak. She won't even look up at Stef.

Stef moves in closer to Callie, hugging her, telling her it is okay, over and over.

* * *

I tried to be as clear as possible about the exam, I did leave out a lot of what goes on in the actual SA kit, and there is a reason I know what goes on in performing a kit. I've been there. It is a horrible thing to go through, but is definitely worth the horribleness if you want to catch the person and get them to pay for what they've done. Anyhow, I'm sorry if this is disturbing, but however, it is the reality of it. I'm open to ideas on where to go when Callie is finished with this process or goes home from the hospital. I finally have 1 review, and THANKKKYOUUUU, made my day. That is what will inspire me to keep on writing this and finish this some day. Thank you everyone :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Help me love myself

**Before I start, **I want to say thank you to everyone. Wow. You guys are just amazing. All of your support and reviews and PM's, you are the nicest people ever. Please keep reviewing, because it will keep me going and any ideas like I said are totally welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Stef focused on Callie's face the whole examination, trying to read her feelings as she lay back starring blankly. Stef tries to keep her comfortable by staying up by her head, squeezing her hand when she sensed Callie felt pain, and rubbing her forehead. What seemed like hours, had only been about half an hour and thankfully it was finally done with.

"That's it, Callie," Melissa says, eyeing her sympathetically, just minutes earlier examining the damage and pain she had been through. She felt bad she had to put Callie through more pain, even though her and Katie tried to be as gentle as possible, there was no way it would be painless, the man had really worked her over, inside and outside. "There's just one last thing, but it is up to you whether you want to do this. We have a few different kinds of medications to prevent STI's and pregnancy. Altogether it's about six pills, but they won't harm you, it will just help protect you from anything. If you don't feel comfortable taking them, you can always follow up with your general practitioner later on if you have any concerns."

Callie looks to Stef, looking for guidance, "should I take them?" The only reason Callie even asked was because she didn't know Stef or Lena's opinion on the morning after pill, she knew they would most likely be fine with a couple of anti-biotics, but she didn't want to disappoint or upset them by agreeing to take a pill that would make them look at her differently. She knew very well that she could possibly get pregnant if she never took them, but for some reason, all she could care about was how Stef and Lena felt, she didn't want to ever do anything to make them estranged or have the fear of them not wanting her or sending her to another family. She bit her lip at the thought, the horrible thought of being shipped off.

"Oh Callie," Stef says as she cups Callie's broken face in her hands, leaning in so her forehead is touching hers, "it is all up to you. Lena and I want what you want, what you think is best for you. Do you want to take them?"

Callie leans into Stef's embrace, finding comfort and safety, and for once taking her words as truth and not being skeptical of them at all. She looks to Melissa and to Stef, and nods her head slowly, she knows she wants to take them, and for all of the right reasons. She doesn't want to end up sick or with a disease or pregnant at her age, let alone with _his_ baby.

Melissa watches the two, and as Callie and Stef both nod they want the pills, she looks to Katie who passes her 6 separately plastic-packaged pills. She hands Callie a bottle of water she brought with her when she first entered the room. Melissa starts unwrapping the first pill and lets it fall out of the package into Callie's hand. She notices Callie's wide-eyed look at the pill, probably because of the size, it was just as big as a multi-vitamin, and there were 5 more to go yet. She smiles at Callie as she struggles to swallow it.

Two giant pink pills and two giant white pills and a small white one, down the hatch. Callie hadn't been thinking about it but taking the pills did calm her anxieties a little bit, and the bottle of water Melissa had gave her was the first thing she drank since.. Well she didn't want to go there. "Thank you, for everything," Callie says, taking another mouthful of water, leaning back into the pile of pillows.

"I just want to make this as easy as possible for you, we're all finished up here. But if you need anything before I go or later on, I'm going to give you my card," Melissa says, reaching through her pockets, pulling out a small business-like card, she reaches toward Callie and passes it to her. Melissa looks to Stef, who seems a bit more at ease now, "if anything comes up – seriously, I'm a call away. I'm also going to give you the number of the local rape crisis center here; they will help with anything you need as well, in regards to counseling in particular. I've actually sat in on a group there before and it was very educational and everyone seemed quite comfortable. I think it would be good to look into, but it is up to you guys. As for the medical aspect, if anything comes up, please give me a call or if it can't wait, just pop back in here and someone will be happy to see you." Melissa says, smiling.

Stef returns the smile, grateful for everything they have done and offered. She had sat in on exams before but this time she was much more attentive to Callie, the victim, than to the whole process. "Thank you both so much, I will definitely check it out." Stef watched them both smile at her, before heading to the door, "thanks again."

"I'm tired," Callie says, you can almost hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"I know, baby, we should be able to go home soon with any luck," Stef says, as she watches Lena enter the room slowly.

"Hey my girls," Lena speaks up, "did everything go okay?"

Callie notices that Lena has a bag with her, and even though she feels miserable, she kind of hopes there is food or drink in it. The bottle of water had been drained empty pretty fast, barely quenching her thirst. "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks," Callie says before Stef get's the words out. Lena smiles back, happy to hear that Callie is talking a little more and she can sense the young girl's little bit of relief.

Lena holds up the bag, "I have drinks and snacks. There wasn't anywhere to really get anything besides the store just down the street. The cafeteria was closed, so, all I have is water, pop and chips really. We can get something at home later or I could go get something else, I just didn't want to be gone long," Lena notices she is rambling on and stops.

Stef looks at Callie, sensing she wants something from Lena's bag, "I don't know about you Callie, but I'm pretty hungry." She takes the bag from Lena and pulls out its contents, Stef knows Callie's favorite and passes it in her direction, Callie gratefully receiving.

"Thanks," Callie says to Stef and Lena. Opening the bag of chips and eating a couple slowly. Stef passes her a bottle of water and Callie washes down the food. She has barely eaten anything and she is already full, but she feels bad not finishing what Lena has bought.

Luckily, with that thought, the doctor comes in. "Hi, again," the doctor says, "so we have completed everything we wanted to, most of the results are back and nothing seems out of the ordinary, so I'm guessing you probably want to get out of here and rest at home, we are going to write you a prescription for some muscle relaxers and pain killers for the broken ribs, soreness, stuff like that. We're also going to give you a small prescription of a benzodiazepines, just a little bit of clonazepam, so if you have any overwhelming anxiety or sleep issues, it should help. Just make sure you only take them as needed," the Doctor goes on. Handing Lena the prescriptions, "there is one last thing, I hate to bring it up, but the police are still waiting to take your statement."

Everyone watched as Callie's face drained of the color it had regained, it was like watching life run out of her. Callie had completely forgot that she had to give a statement, talk about every single thing she remembered that happened. Just the thought of it brought everything she had just ingested up her throat, she tried her best to keep it down. Everyone noticed Callie starting to urge and cover her mouth with her hand; Stef popped up and grabbed the dish beside her bed, and held it in front of her. Just breathe, just breathe, 1, 2, 3, 4, - she couldn't do it, she couldn't keep it down, everything she had just eaten came up and there was nothing she could do. She felt embarrassed and uncomfortable, on top of being miserable. "I'm sorry, I tried not to," she said, shyly, "I'm sorry," she says again, looking away. Everyone clearly sensing she felt uncomfortable.

Stef and Lena huddled up by Callie, trying to help calm her nerves; the doctor just stood there and began writing again. "I'm going to prescribe this medication, too, for your stomach, try and take it when you get up, before you eat is best. It might help calm down your stomach and help you get some food in and keep it down. We don't want you getting sick on top of everything," the doctor finishes and passes the script to Lena. "And Callie, don't be embarrassed about being sick, I'm a doctor, I see it all the time, and after what you've been through, I'd say that's pretty normal. It will get better." The doctor finishes, writing up some finishing notes on a yellow form and passes it to Stef, who then signs it, and with that, she was free to go.

A few minutes later, a nurse came in and disconnected her IV and offered her a pair of hospital scrubs to change into as they had took her clothes for evidence. All Callie could think was she wanted to shower, so bad. She thanked the nurse and left to get changed. Stef and Lena had offered to help her get dressed, but she had politely declined the offer, even though she knew it was going to be brutal. She already felt so exposed though, too exposed. She wanted to hide herself for the rest of her life.

* * *

Reviews, suggestions, anything? Spelling errors? Lol, please!


	6. Chapter 6 - I'm coming home

**Chapter 6**

Callie had been struggling to get dressed for the past 10 minutes in the hospital bathroom just off of her room she had been placed in. Every way she moved she felt a cracking, burning feeling and it just didn't seem possible to get dressed. She'd had the pain meds through her IV since she got here, why weren't they working? She leaned to the floor, the cold blue tiles, trying to sweep the pants they'd gave her up off the floor to around her legs, so she could pull them up, and finally she had reached them to above her knees and wiggled to get them to her hips, causing the pain to make her double over, at least she was partially dressed now. She sat on the cold tile, in the thin hospital scrubs, shivering. Her skin felt raw and dirty, it felt like the dirt made a whole new layer of skin she wanted to rub off. She wanted to get home and get into the shower, forever. She wanted to see the rest of her family so bad, but didn't know what to say. Her mind felt like it was racing, she was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door, but she could easily tell it was Stef before she even spoke.

"Callie, are you alright?" She said, worry surrounding her voice. "I'm going to come in if that's okay."

Callie could see the doorknob turning and cursed to herself that there was no lock on the door. She grabbed the shirt next to her and covered the top of herself. The look on Stef's face made her self-conscious and she tried to cover herself more. Stef's eyes filled with tears as she got down to Callie's level. Her eyes were tracing Callie, who sat there barely covered, bruises and cuts and blood engraved in her small, fragile body. Stef finally had seen the extent of the damage, it had been to dark in the room during the exam and she had looked away to give Callie some privacy.

"Please don't look at me," Callie says, ashamed of what was going through Stef's head, but more of what was going through her head. She felt dirty, used, and disposable. "Can you just help me get dressed? So we can leave," Callie bites out, not trying to be so mean. She looks at Stef to see if she noticed her tone, but Stef looks at her reassuringly to confirm she has done nothing wrong.

"Of course," Stef held out her hand to help Callie get up, Callie kept the other hand clutched to the garment covering her. Stef helped her up carefully, but she could see Callie wincing in pain but trying to not let on that she was in pain. Why did Callie have to act so strong all the time? Stef just wanted to take care of her.

Callie turned around with her back to Stef, letting go of the shirt. She passes it over her shoulder for Stef to take and help put it over her head.

Stef analyzes the shapes and colors of the bruises lacing around Callie's back, but doesn't say or sound anything to let her know. Instead, she tries to lighten the mood and chuckles very softly, "I've seen it all before you know, Callie," referring to Callie hiding herself being back on from Stef.

Callie tries to laugh back, and she usually wouldn't care, but her body was ugly right now, she felt like it would never be good or touchable again, like people might cringe if she goes near them. She sighs, as Stef pulls the shirt over her head, weaving her arms through the sleeves, Callie looks up at her, debating whether she should say what's on her mind. "I – I don't want anyone to look at me, especially you guys. I don't even want to look at myself," she says, trying to not let her voice shake. "Sorry," she says, she tries to walk towards the door but Stef puts her arm out, blocking her.

"You never have to hide from me, or Lena, or anyone, Callie. You are beautiful no matter what, no matter what you've been through, you've done, I will love you for what you are, and what you will be. You are perfect," Stef says, emotion flowing out of her heart. She wants to hug Callie but doesn't know if she should touch her right now, "you understand, you know I love you no matter what, yes?" Stef says smiling.

"Yeah," Callie says, quietly, bringing her eyes off the floor, "you too, Mom."

Stef had never heard Callie call her that before and she felt dizzy she was so happy, her whole face smiled. She took Callie's hand and led her out the door of the bathroom, meeting with Lena's gaze at the two. A smile flooded her face too, watching the forming bond between Stef and Callie.

Lena split the silence and spoke up, "how about we go home?"

"What about the police?" Callie says, stomach turning over at the thought.

"I stalled them while you were changing, got them to leave and promised we'd be in when you woke up, after you get some sleep," Stef says, hoping this will ease Callie's anxieties. She looks for an answer on Callie's face.

"Oh, um, wow – thanks Stef," Callie says, letting out a big breath, she is clearly relieved. "Okay," Callie says finally, looking somewhat relieved.

"Shall we go?" Lena asks the two women before her.

Callie looks at them both and nods quickly, signaling she is more than ready to leave. In fact, she was hours ago.

They all walked out of the hospital room, and to the door avoiding any looks people they passed may have given Callie. Lena had gone to get the car while Stef and Callie waited inside the door.

"You feel okay to go home, yes?" Stef says, looking to Callie.

"Yeah, I really want to get out of here," Callie says, half smiling, "what will the other kids think? What about Jude?"

The panic rising in her voice was evident. "It's okay, Mama got it covered. She didn't say much as she didn't know what to say and not say, we want it to be up to you, she told the other kids on the phone earlier there had been an incident and, well, they all got a glimpse of you at the house, so they know you are not in the best physical condition, but they basically just told Mama they wanted to be around to help get you better. She told them we would try and fill them in on details when we were all ready, but more so when you are ready," Stef says, "the sooner they know something the better though, they are your family," Stef says, trying not to sound so pressuring, but she knew the other kids would be talking, trying to figure out what happened, she didn't know what their teenage brains would come up with and she didn't want Callie overhearing anything, it would be best in Stef's mind if Callie could open up or at least let her or Lena talk to them in brief detail about the ordeal she had been through, and how she will be recuperating from everything in the days, weeks and months to come. It was going to be a long road.

The entire ride home was mostly filled with silence. Stef had opted to sit in the back seat next to Callie incase she was to be sick or needed anything at all, she felt hopeless but she had to try and do whatever she could, even if that meant little things like this. The sun was already up by the time they'd made it out the hospital doors, the bright light of the sun had shocked Callie and the time of day, she looked completely lost in her thoughts. She didn't even move when the car stopped, it didn't even click in that the car had stopped.

"Callie?" Lena looked back at her, "you ready to go in?"

"Oh – yeah," Callie looked up, taking in the familiar surroundings, feeling a little bit safer than she had for the past, however long she had been gone. She didn't even know how long it had been.

Lena got out and circled around the side of the car to meet Callie and help her out, with an effort between Lena and Stef, Callie got out with the most minimal pain possible. She walked behind Stef and Lena, not wanting the other kids to see her face, to see her at all, suddenly she felt embarrassed, out of control, she knew they had seen her earlier, but it had been darker, she didn't know exactly how they would react and that made her nervous, maybe even vulnerable. She didn't want to look weak or even be perceived as weak, she knew Jude would look at her and reminisce to all the bad things that had happened before, he would wonder and jump to worst-case scenarios. She had to be prepared, strong and unstoppable for him, she had to be better, and she had to be anything but what she was in this moment. Her heart thumping, she stepped in the door behind Lena and Stef. She could hear the shuffling around in the entrance of _her_ house, she knew maybe all of the kids were standing right in front of her, she knew she had to make eye contact, try and figure out their thoughts, try and react normally, how hard could it be?

She looked up meeting every one of their eyes. The looks on their faces made her feel uncomfortable, but Jude, oh Jude. He looked at her, eyes filled with tears, but he would not let them fall. He walked slowly towards her, examining every inch, every apparent injury he could see.

"Can I hug you?" Jude said, his voice almost shaking.

Callie knew she could not say no, she could not let on what was going on inside her right now. She bit her lip and summoned up the courage to talk, "baby, you can always hug me."

Luckily, he leaned in carefully hugging her, very lightly, almost as if he knew to avoid squeezing her or embracing her too hard.

Callie felt the burning in her ribs and stomach even from the minimal touch, but her heart felt like it was reassembling at the touch of her brother, the little boy – not so little anymore. A smile grew across her face, the biggest one any of them had seen since she returned.

* * *

Reviews on where to go from here? I know this is not the best chapter, ugh. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7 - Tell me this is a Nightmare

**Chapter 7**

Stef and Lena had helped Callie up to their bed hours ago and when they finally got her to sleep had returned downstairs to make sure all the kids were fed and coping with what was going on. They hadn't spoke to Callie about what she wanted to tell the other teenagers yet, so they left them guessing for now, but simply put in small remarks like it wasn't good and it might take awhile for things to get back to normal.

Finally, Stef and Lena had ushered the kids off to school and said they could not afford to be missing time from school as well, someone had to help keep Callie in the loop of not just her school work but the drama that went along with school. No one had really noticed Callie was gone so hopefully there would be no questions to where she was, but soon enough people would notice.

Stef and Lena had been cleaning up after the other kids, when they heard a noise above them in their upstairs bedroom. Stef had bolted up the stairs, much faster than Lena, and was standing in the doorway watching Callie lying frozen in her position on the bed, eyes shut tight, mumbling something. Stef went closer, trying not to startle her, recognizing as she got closer she was trapped in a nightmare, the sweat pouring off of her face, and when she sat next to her she could feel the sheets were damp with sweat as well. Her face held so much tension and the words were scattered.

"Stop –" Callie pleaded in her sleep, "I won't tell this time," Callie continued, fumbling over her words with sleep, "Liam."

Stef froze in her spot on the bed, looking to Lena in the doorway. Had she heard what she had just said? Just the name, Liam. Was she dreaming about what had happened to her a couple of years ago? Maybe this had brought up those past memories. But wouldn't she be dreaming about the most recent event? The thought couldn't escape her though, what if it was Liam? Again. She felt sick, but she had to tend to Callie, she had to figure this out.

"Callie, baby, wake up – you're having a nightmare," she touched Callie gently, but tried to get her words to wake her up.

Callie's eyes flew open, darting around, and clutching her stomach. She seen Stef just beside her, and pulled the covers to her chin. "Oh – sorry," she says, exhaustion prevalent in her voice.

"It's okay, that's normal after everything," Stef sighed, "how are you feeling? How's the pain?"

"It's getting a bit worse again, but if I don't move, it's not too bad," Callie said, starting to wake up more.

"Well we got your pills filled, remember, would you like to try and take them? Or even some of them?" Lena added in, coming closer.

"Yeah, I guess," Callie replied, trying to sit up. Stef helped her up. "Do you guys mind if I get a shower?" She hadn't showered yet, after everything, her body was just so weak when she got home from the hospital she knew she wouldn't be able to. She still wasn't sure if she would be able to, but she was damn sure she would try.

"Do you think you'll be okay?" Stef asked.

"Yeah, all I can do is try." Callie decided she couldn't sit in the filth anymore, his body still felt like it was lingering on top of it, every place he touched felt infected.

"Okay, well how about you get in our shower, it's bigger, and if you need to sit down at any point it should be easier, AND," Stef began to stress in her voice, "if you need anything, any help, even just getting in or out, just call out and one of us will be at your service," Stef smiled.

"Okay, thanks," she looked at Stef and Lena, while she climbed out of their bed slowly. "There is one thing, um, could you guys help me get some clothes? I'm just not sure if bending down to the drawers will be entirely possible right now," Callie let out a little laugh, trying to not make it so uncomfortable to say.

"You got it, I will have your pills ready and some clean clothes for you when you get out," Lena smiled up at Callie. Callie returned it very warmly and it made Lena feel like finally she was doing something right.

Callie walked off into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, not locking it in case something did happen and she needed them, not that she would ever ask unless it was an emergency. She leaned against the door for a minute, sighing, then continued on and turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature. She loosened the string on her pants and let them fall to the ground while carefully taking off her top. She stepped into the shower quite easily, surprising herself. She let the water pour over her, turning up the temperature so it was almost burning her skin.

She didn't even realize how long she had been in there, trying to make sure she was clean. There was a knock at the door and she almost jumped, it was Lena asking if she was ready to come out because she needed her pills. The truth was Lena was worried she was in there so long, she wanted to find an excuse to be able to see for herself Callie was okay. The water was running a bit cooler anyway, so she turned it off, stepping out onto the towel on the floor. She stood there, water dripping off of her, trying to figure out how she was going to get dressed again. She took a towel off the counter near the sink and wrapped it around her hair and wrapped another towel around her body.

She opened the door to Stef and Lena's bedroom and peaked her head out, "clothes?" She asked.

Lena got up walking towards the door, taking in Callie's appearance, even if she could only see her face. It was the first time she had seen everything clearly, she in some ways looked a little bit better but she knew that was only externally. She handed her the clothes she had picked out, "don't forget you have to get these pills into you, it will really help you out baby."

Callie turned around closing the door, embarrassed at how Lena had just looked at her. She passed the thought up and tried to focus on getting dressed with minimal pain, maybe she should have taken the pain meds before her shower, they might be kicked in by now, too late now however. She lay the clothes on the counter so she wouldn't have to bend down any more than needed, she rummaged through it trying to figure out what would be the easiest to put on first. She threw the pair of underwear on the floor getting them on quite easily, and continued to get dressed, she had actually succeeded at the end of it, but it took ten minutes or more.

Callie walked out meeting Stef's face this time; she looked around looking for Lena. "Where's Lena?"

"Oh, she went downstairs to make something to eat. She's going to make extra for me and you, if you wanted anything," Stef said. "Oh, and she wanted to make sure you took these," she brought her attention to the pills on the night table.

Callie laughed, "I know."

Stef seen the pain wash over Callie's face as she laughed, obviously it caused her pain. She took the pills up in her hand and passed them to Callie one-by-one and handed her the glass of water to wash them down with.

They headed downstairs right after and gathered at the kitchen table.

Lena looked to the girls, smiled and returned her gaze to what she was making in front of her. She looked to the clock and realized the time, "so, the others should be home shortly," she looked to Callie, "did you want us to tell them anything or just leave it for now?"

"Oh, uh, I forgot," Callie said, "um, maybe we could just tell them I got lost on the way home, ended up in a bad neighborhood and got a little roughed up," she paused, "I don't know, I don't want to give them the full details, they'll look at me weird, treat me differently," Callie confessed, fiddling with her hands on her lap, "I just don't think we should tell them that I got, that I was," Callie stopped before her words could come out, she didn't want to say the words.

"Okay, hun," Stef stepped in, sensing where she was going, seeing the struggle in her eyes. "That's okay. I don't want to lie to them, but then again, I don't know that much more than them," Stef said, realizing it may have sounded a little too harsh after she said it, "but that's okay, you'll tell us when you are ready. However, I got a call while you were in the shower. They really are pressing to get your statement by the end of today."

Callie felt bad for not letting Stef and Lena know the full story, but she knew they would most likely find out when she went to give her statement. She sure as hell wasn't going to go through telling what happened twice, so she would let them wait until then to find out. She sighed, "well, I just want to get it over with really. When you're ready to go, let me know," Callie said, snapping back, regretting it as she got up, turned and walked away.

Stef looked to Lena. "Maybe one of us should stay here for when the kids get home," Lena said, feeling bad, "I just don't know if there is anything I can do while she gives her statement, and you, well, you are the cop of the family, you know how to do this thing better than I do, and someone has to look after the others right now too, I just, I don't want Callie to think I don't care," Lena continued.

"It's okay, babe, I got it, I will fill you in when we get back, promise," Stef got up, kissing Lena on the cheek, and off to search for Callie.

Callie hadn't realized Stef would be so quick to jump up and bring her, but then again, it was almost now or never. It might be too late soon, she didn't know, she had no idea what this process was. She just didn't want to be let down like last time she went through the justice system to try and get Liam put away. This time, with any luck, it would be different.

The next thing Callie knew, they were in the parking lot of the police station, getting out of the car.

* * *

Next chapter, her statement. Not sure how I'm going to go about it quite yet, but it will probably just be mostly Stef and Callie and whoever else takes her statement. Not sure how they would take a statement where they live, but where I live I'm familiar with the process so will probably go by that unless someone has some insight. I'm most likely going to write it tomorrow some time since I have nothing to do tomorrow, so yeah :) Anyway, read&&&&review! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8 - Is it all over yet?

**Chapter 8**

Callie took in the surroundings of the room she was in. It was actually quite comfortable; she didn't realize they had rooms like this for this kind of thing. On TV they show you these hardcore interrogation rooms that if you were actually in would probably send a shiver up your spine, she pictured herself being just feet away from the officer's face, but instead she was sat in a comfortable arm chair, with Stef in another to her right. The female officer who would be taking her statement stepped out after she explained the process which was quite simple. Callie didn't realize the whole statement would be audio and video recorded though, but it was for court purposes, which did make sense the more she thought of it. I guess she wouldn't have to recount as much in court, if it ever went to court, she wished they could skip that process and just lock him up.

The door opened and in came the familiar face of the female officer. She looked at Stef and smiled, and then back to Callie. "Okay, we are all set up to start. Video is going and I'm going to turn on the audio now," the officer looked to a small recorder and switched a button, meeting the other two females eye contact now. "Whenever you feel ready to start, go ahead. Remember, you can take your time, and if you need any breaks, just let me know. I know this may be extremely difficult and it is not something anyone wants to really do, so if you need anything, just let me know." She announced the time, date, her name, who she was with and her badge number. She looked up to Callie waiting for her to start.

Callie cleared her throat, now or never, everyone is starring at you, just tell them what you know, that's all you can do. "Well," she started, trying to clear her voice, her heart was pounding. "I was walking home from school because I missed the bus and it was nice out, so I thought I would walk. I made it up to two or three blocks from my – our house," Callie said, trying to keep calm on the exterior, trying not to let on how nervous she was, "he grabbed me from behind, covered my mouth. I felt like I was being dragged backwards, but before I knew it everything was black. I felt so dizzy, and I think I passed out."

"How did you know it was a 'he'?" The female officer says.

"Well, I just assumed at the point, I guess. He was strong, and –" Callie stopped, feeling the panic rising even more, "I could smell the scent of aftershave."

"Okay, good. You're doing really good Callie," the officer says, smiling at her, trying not to make too much eye contact as to not make her uncomfortable.

"I – I don't know how long it was before I woke up, it was dark outside, I don't even know where I was, I have no idea," she says, almost laughing to herself, why didn't she take note of her surroundings? I guess at that point, she just thought she was going to die, so why bother? "Sorry, um, I couldn't move, I was really sore, I guess while I was out, I got hurt. Because my ribs were killing me, and I felt like I was going to throw up the pain was so bad. The next thing I remember is noticing I had barely any clothes on.. They were ripped, I only really noticed because I was cold. How stupid," Callie let out, regretting that last part.

Stef leaned towards Callie, "never stupid, baby, you were in shock at that point," Stef says, trying to comfort Callie.

Callie knew she had to talk about who had brought her there, who had done all those things to her and so much more. She didn't know how to say the name of the person out loud, why was this so hard? She was worried what Stef would do, would she get mad at her, for letting him take her off the sidewalk to some abandoned outdoor whatever it was? She felt weak, disgusted and ashamed, and in a lot of ways she felt like she had done wrong by Stef, she just didn't know how to say this next part, while keeping her emotions in check. "Stef, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't do better, I am so, so, so sorry I let this happen, again. Please don't be mad at what I'm about to say."

Stef looked at Callie, on the verge of tears begging for her forgiveness – for what? She hadn't done anything wrong. But that was the reaction to all the trauma, there is nothing she could say that would make her mad at her right now, nothing she did was her fault, it was whoever did this to her, it was their fault! She just hoped to god, deep down, that she wouldn't say the name that was in her mind, the one that made her want to vomit. "I would never be mad, Callie, you didn't do anything wrong.."

"I – well, the next thing, I must have blacked out for another little while, but when I woke up he was on top of me. He was – it was," Callie felt a tear crawling down her face, she tried to ignore it, keep herself calm, but she didn't know if that was ever going to possible, ever again. "It was Liam."

Stef's worst fear was just confirmed, it was him, again. Why hadn't she done something earlier when she suspected it was him? She felt like throwing up, but swallowed the bile and anger and looked to Callie, who was crying. She looked to her colleague, the female officer, signaling for a break. She watched as she reached to the recorder and paused it and stepped out.

"Callie, listen to me," she says, getting closer to Callie, almost so close she could feel Callie's breath on her skin, "why would you think I would be mad? You did nothing wrong, that bastard is the one who did wrong. And because he did this, and because you are so strong, he is going to find out what it is to pay for his actions. I will not let him get off like last time. You are my baby girl, you are my girl, and I am going to take care of you, protect you, like I should have. Listen to me, please," Stef pleads, "you did nothing wrong. This is not your fault, this is all Liam."

Callie meets Stef's eyes, leaning in and embracing her. Hugging her, not wanting to ever let go, because the amount of safety she feels right now is the most she has felt in days. "Please don't leave me, please," Callie sobs.

After a few minutes pass, they both calm down a little and find reassurance in each other. The officer comes back in the room and they both say they are ready to continue. She takes her spot, turns on the audio recorder again and sits back.

"Callie, can you tell me what happened next? When you woke up again?" The officer says, knowing already what happened but needing the details to go on the recorder for the record.

"Like I said, he was on top of me. He was inside of me at that point, having sex with me, raping me. It felt like it lasted forever, but when he finally got off of me, he asked me to beg for more, he said it would be just like old times," Callie said, "he pushed me up onto my knees, and told me if I bit him he would kill me, or if I tried to run, he would kill my family."

Stef couldn't control her emotions any longer, she could feel the hot tears burning down her face, the bile rising in her throat, her hands shaking, she felt like she could kill him. She felt so many things, anger and sadness, guilt for not being able to help Callie or stop Liam. This was so fucked up.

Callie looked to Stef, and knew she had to try and get this over with. "He made me do that, give him oral sex, and when he finished, he pushed me onto my back and," she felt sick, she took a deep breath and fixed her eyes on a spot on the wall, not wanting to look at anyone, in fear of their disgusted looks at what she was about to say, "then he raped me again."

"Do you need a break, Callie?" The officer asked, politely, almost with pity in her voice, although she had heard stories like this many times before, but usually the victims weren't so young or they weren't so violent. Callie shook her head, declining the offer. She wanted to get this over with.

"After that, he just started laughing, saying it was my fault this happened and how I deserved this, how I wanted this to happen. He started kicking me until I threw up, and not long after I could hear cars coming towards us, and I think he got scared, because when I looked back to him, he was just gone, I didn't even see where he went, so I managed to get up and I walked until I found myself somewhere familiar, and the next thing I knew I was in my front yard, looking at my house."

The officer had been writing down most of what she said, despite the audio recording. After a minute or two of jotting down notes, she looked up to Callie, "I just need a few more details, if you have any, about the location or the surroundings, the noises, the smells, even. Basically anything you can give me, and I'll also need more information on Liam. After that, you can go home. If this does go to court though, I will need a more in-detail report of the incidents, but if you are not up to doing that today, it can wait."

Callie had tried to recount everything she remembered from her location and described Liam and gave his address and his full name to the officer, and then she let them go. Callie knew more than likely she would have to come back and describe the assaults in detail but she knew she couldn't handle that today, she just wanted to get home and take something for the sickness she was feeling and the pain, as well.

Stef and Callie sat in the car in silence, before Stef even started up the car. Stef looked at Callie, who had gone back to showing no emotion, she was completely blank again. She can't keep shutting down, she won't survive, Stef thinks to herself. "Callie, so I was thinking, I think we should call back the nurse at the hospital and see if she can help us set up an early appointment with the rape crisis center, or help you get into a group. How do you feel about that?"

Callie bit on her lip, trying not to feel all the emotions stirring inside her like a tornado. She felt so embarrassed after the whole statement, not just at what happened but everything she was thinking that she could have done now that she didn't do when she was actually in the situation. "Whatever you think is best, Stef," Callie says coldly. In all truth, she didn't want to go at all, look at other victims and the counselors with their pity and sympathy looks. But she knew this time she needed help with dealing with everything, she just wasn't sure if she would feel comfortable around some random stranger at a random place she has never been to before. In a way, the one she felt closest to right now was Stef, because she was the one to find her at the door, be with her through the hospital, more specifically the rape kit, helped her get dressed, helped her to stay brave and strong, helped her with her statement and constantly reassured her that she did nothing wrong, when all Callie could think was that she was to blame, she was the fuck up here. Stef's eyes were planted on Callie's face now and Callie could very well feel it, she felt sorry for being so negative and cold towards Stef after everything she had done, she didn't know why she was acting this way. "Sorry Mom, I think that might be a good idea. But can I ask you something?" Callie's voice filled with hesitation.

Stef looked to Callie, feeling worried about what she would ask. She really hoped she didn't want to go by herself, handle all of this by herself. "Sure baby, what is it?"

"Will you stay with me?" Callie asks, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment, she had never really asked Stef or Lena for anything, or anyone really, ever. "When I go there, I mean," Callie tries to clear the air, but Stef knew exactly what she meant.

"Of course, Cal. I will never leave you, you know that, yes?" Stef said, cuddling towards Callie in the passenger seat. "Buckle up, baby, let's head home." Stef said, she couldn't hide the smile on her face; the fact that Callie was seeking comfort from her was a really good sign. It seemed like whenever she worked a case something like Callie's at work, the victim would find comfort, trust, safety, something like that in one of the first people they bond with after the horrific event. In this case, Stef seemed to be her person.

* * *

I kind of got stuck on this big time, there was so much I wanted to put in there but couldn't bring it to words, ugh. I know it is a really bad chapter so please leave some constructive reviews or just reviews in general. Sorry guys :(, hopefully the next chapter won't be so pitiful. Lol


End file.
